


So Sweet

by notcooljamie



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcooljamie/pseuds/notcooljamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blueberry cake leads to tokimasa kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sweet

Masato moved his slender fingers to turn another page in his book as his eyes darted over the words on the page. His attention was dragged away from the book as he heard a door open and close. He looked up to see Tokiya walking over to him with a box in his hands, making Masato raise an eyebrow.

"What's in the box?" Tokiya gave him a small smile and unsealed the box revealing a blueberry cake. Masato gave his boyfriend a puzzled look.

"Why did you get a cake exactly..?" Tokiya shrugged his shoulders.

“What's wrong with getting a cake for me and my significant other to share?" Masato sighed.

"Nothing, I just don't see why you chose to do it n--" Masato's words were cut short by Tokiya shoving a piece of cake into his mouth.

“Just be quiet and eat the cake." Masato decided to give up on questioning Tokiya and did as he said. He swallowed, his mouth full of cake, and picked up a fork and a butter knife. He began cutting cake and putting it to his lips. Tokiya watched him with a smile, happy that his boyfriend was enjoying the cake. It was then that he noticed a bit of cake on the corner of Masato's lip, which gave him an idea. The pianist noticed Tokiya's stare and looked at him, confused.

"What is it?" the singer looked up to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"You have cake on your lip." Tokiya stated simply.

"Eh? where?" Tokiya leaned over and pressed his lips to the corner of his boyfriend's lip. He leaned back and licked his own lips, looking up to meet the eyes of his flustered boyfriend. They stared into each other's eyes for a second until Masato broke the silence.

"Y-You didn't have to do th--mmh!” His sentence got cut short by Tokiya leaning over to press his lips against the pianist's. Masato's eyes widened and his blood rushed to his cheeks. He moved his hands to push the singer away, but just ended up gripping at his boyfriend's shirt. Tokiya raised his hand to entangle his fingers into Masato's hair and moved his lips against the pianist's fiercely. He broke the kiss after a minute to allow himself and Masato catch their breaths. Tokiya opened his eyes to see his flustered boyfriend. He admired Masato's expression, his eyes were half closed and a bright pink blush was spread across his face. They stared into each other's eyes with desire.

"This isn't a very good position.." Masato stated, eyeing the small table between them.

Tokiya nodded in agreement. "Yeah I see your point, should we move to the couch then?" Tokiya nodded his head to the couch nearby.

The pianist nodded, and Tokiya took that as a sign to get up. He stood up and walked around the table and threw his arms around his boyfriend to pick him up. Masato felt himself being lifted before he had the chance to stand himself. He glared up at Tokiya slightly.

“Is this really necessary?" he asked in a tight voice. The singer gave him a sweet smile and marched over to the couch with the pianist in his arms. Tokiya set him down onto the plush couch and lowered his face to stare into Masato's breathtaking blue eyes. The singer's gaze made Masato feel a blush spreading across his face, just as his previous blush was just leaving. He diverted his eyes, suddenly finding the carpeted floor behind his boyfriend extremely interesting. Tokiya noticed the pianist avoiding his eyes and frowned slightly.

“Is the carpet really that interesting?" he questioned Masato in a toneless voice. the pianist crossed his arms across himself and looked anywhere that wasn't Tokiya's gaze.

"N-Not really, but your stare makes me feel a little nervous.." Masato stated in a fidgety voice, hesitantly looking back into his boyfriend's eyes. Tokiya took this as an invitation to reclaim Masato's lips, so he did. He tilted his head, leaned in, and pressed his lips onto the pianist's hungrily. Feeling lips on his own made Masato flutter his eyes shut and throw his arms around the singer's neck. He entangled his fingers into Tokiya's dark blue locks, signaling the stoic singer to curl his arm around the pianist's waist. Raising his hand to Masato's cheek, he slid his thumb over the beauty mark near his eye, making the pianist gasp into the kiss. That softly triggered Tokiya to chuckle slightly. The singer pulled Masato closer by the waist and pressed their bodies together. Masato felt this and tightened his arms around Tokiya's neck and pulled at his hair lightly, moving his lips against his boyfriend’s. 

Finally after a minute or so, they broke away for air and gazed into each other's eyes smiling. Tokiya leaned down and started pecking kisses all over Masato's face, making the pianist giggle lovingly.

“Hey hey, that tickles, Tokiya!" Masato laughed, making Tokiya chuckle. He put his arms around his lover to embrace him as he left butterfly kisses all over the pianist's face, making him laugh harder. Pulling away, Tokiya admired his boyfriend's flushed and smiling face.

"You're reminding me of why I asked you out." Tokiya stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Hmm? And why was that?" Masato asked, still chuckling softly.

Tokiya pecked the pianist's forehead. "Because you're so cute."

Masato let out a soft laugh and kissed his lover on the cheek."Oh, you're so sweet."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my fic!  
> my tumblr is notcooljamie and thank you to 0kaywiththat on tumblr for editing!


End file.
